


Falling for a stranger

by Sloth_Brooks



Series: Falling for a stranger [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Like I Don't Have A Computer Kind Of Slow, Lucid Dreaming, Multi, Mute Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sign Language, Slow To Update, reader is female, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloth_Brooks/pseuds/Sloth_Brooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your mother's death you were left with the family house, alone...  Getting bored and fed up with nothing to do, you decided to climb the mountain that lay on the outskirts of your property, Mount Ebott.<br/>But what will happen along the way? Only time will tell.<br/>Let the adventure, begin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for a stranger

Sans X Reader Chapter One  
Falling for a stranger

 

I looked around my room checking for the tenth time just to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I shook my head, I’m positive I have everything I needed for the hike up Mt Ebbot. Granola bars, check, extra clothes, water, rope, and… Oh right phone, I walked over to the outlet by my bed where my phone sat charging on my bedside table. As I reached out to pick up my phone, I looked out the window to see the sun had already began to rise. I had planned to leave before the sun started to rise so that I’d have enough time to make it to the top of the mountain. If I leave now, I could still make it to the top before the sun sets. Quickly I unplugged my phone and tossed it into my bag along with my other supplies, and zipped it up. Grabbing my bag I left my room and headed to the door, as I reached the front door I looked back… I get the feeling I was missing something... I ignored the feeling as I slowly opened the door and stepped outside. After I locked the door, I was off.

My house was rather large, and empty after my mother died. She had left it for me after she had passed, luckily the house stood at the very edge of town making it sit right by the edge of mount Ebbot. I had made the trip before but sadly never got the chance to finish, this time I am going to make it. Before I entered the forest I looked up and saw the sun rise up from behind the mountain, I was filled with determination. I took a deep breath and started my journey...

Time had passed by quicker than I had expected, it was already 2:30 pm and I had made good progress, was almost halfway there. Deciding to take a break I sat down on a rather large tree stump. Opening my pack I took out one of my water bottles and a granola bar, as I took a sip of my water I traced the rings of the stump. After counting fifty rings I was done eating my granola bar and I decided it was time to get going. I stood up and stretched my legs. Just as I was leaving the stump I heard something moving, I looked around and caught sight of something blue moving in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw that it was a child wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, they had dark brown hair that bounced around as they quickly made their way up the mountain. Should I stop them? What are they even doing up here? Confused I started to jog after them wanting to get some answers, and to see if the kid was alright.

I was falling behind, this kid is quick for a little guy, just as I blinked and they were gone…  
I stopped and looked around, how did they just disappear like that? Was I seeing things? If there going the same direction as I am, and I’m not going crazy, I should run into them again if I keep going up the mountain. A few moments have passed and I’m starting to get restless, what if they got hurt, what if they got lost… My thoughts were cut short as I noticed something blue moving up ahead of me, it’s the kid. I picked up my pace, as I was drawing closer I saw that the kid was leaning over a large crater like hole, I ran over to them afraid they might fall in.

“get away from there kid!” They jumped, startled by my voice as they turned their head time seemed to have slowed as the ground began to give way under their weight.  
They were falling. My body reacted before my mind could stop its movements, I jumped into the hole after them. I reached out for them as we were falling, grabbing their hand I pulled them to my chest holding them close. I squeezed my eyes shut as we neared the bottom, as we fell I turned my body so that the child would would land on top of me…

Thump we hit the floor... Slowly I opened my eyes, am I dead? Above me I saw a halo of light shining down on us from where we had fell. I turned my head to see we had fallen onto a bed of bright yellow flowers. The flowers were left undamaged from our fall, they glowed a bright yellow as they stood tall in the sunlight. I held onto the child as I sat us upright, I looked around to see we were in a very dark place. The kid stirred in my arms and began looking around just as I had, they seemed confused. “Hey are you alright?” I asked. They nodded their head and then begin moving their hands around, they were signing. “I’m fine, my names Frisk” They must be mute, boy am I glad I took that sign language class back in high school. “Hey Frisk, nice to meet you my name is (Y/n), kind of wish we could of met under better circumstances” They nodded their head before standing up and dusting themselves off. As I stood up I felt a shot of pain run down my lower back, I turned my head as I lifted my shirt a bit and saw a number of bruises were already beginning to form on my back. I lowered my shirt and turned back to my new companion, their face held a worried expression. “I’ll be fine, I promise…” I scratched the back of my head nervously “Hey um, how old are you” They smiled a toothy grin as they held up their hands, they were eight, and adorable. I looked around. Small patches of light and grass surrounded us, along with a bouncing flower that was moving from side to side… Wait, was it smiling? I rubbed my eyes and blinked. Yeah it’s smiling. “Hey Frisk…” I pointed toward the flower “You see that right?” I looked at Frisk, they nodded their head seeming a bit unsure. The flowers smile turned into something sinister  
“ **You know it's rude to point** ” I was awestruck.  
“It spoke”  
its grin widened “ **You really are an idiot** ”  
Did this flower just call me stupid? Offended I was about to cuss out the overgrown weed, but I stopped myself when I remembered I was currently in the presence of an eight year old.  
Frisk walked up to the plant and waved. Its face changed back to its happy go lucky smile. “Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. Golly you two seem lost… Hey! How about I help you and your **friend** out! As your new best friend I’ll share some of my friendship petals with you!” I felt something pulling at my chest, I looked down to see a very pale (f/c) heart floating out of my body. I looked over to Frisk to see that they too had a heart, but theirs was a bright and shimmering red. I grabbed Frisk’s hand as Folweys smile stretched at the sight of our hearts. “Now those hearts are your souls, try to move them and catch my friendship petals.” White petals surrounded Flowey before slowly shooting towards us… For something meant to be ‘friendly’ they sure seem sharp. Deciding not to trust the demonic flower I quickly moved my soul to the side sharply pushing Frisks 'soul' out of range of the knife like petals. I turned to Frisk as I whispered “I don’t trust them, or their ‘friendship petals’” Frisk looked a bit confused but they nodded their head. “You're a clever little thing aren't you? Too bad it can’t save you now, **in this world it’s kill or be killed**.” Immediately a ring of the bullet like petals appeared, surrounding our souls.

My eyes widened, we were trapped.” **DIE**.” As the ring began to close in on us a bright light emerged from the darkness hitting the flower and destroying the the deadly ring of petals. Letting out a screech ”Ahh?!” Flowey flew through the air landing on the ground with an audible thud before disappeared into the ground. A large goat like creature with two large horns protruding from her head and was wearing a purple dress with a unique pattern on it, she emerged from the darkness and into the light. “Oh my are you too alright? What a terrible creature, torturing such small and innocent youths…” Her face brightened “Please don’t be afraid my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.” My body relaxed, something about her made me feel calm. I feel like I can trust her, I smiled warmly and introduced myself  
“Um hello, my name is (Y/n) and this here...” I moved frisk out from behind me “Is frisk” Frisk smiled and waved their hand toward Toriel. Her face softened when her eyes landed on my small companion. “You two are the first humans to have fallen down here in a long time, you must be tired. Here I’ll guide you two through the catacombs.” She turned and walked with a skip in her step “This way my children.” I turned to frisk and grabbed their hand following after the goat women.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a Fan-fiction, I honestly hope this terns out better then the last one *cringe*  
> Anyway I hope it wasn't too horrible, let me know what you think in the comments.  
> More to come... that is if you would like another chapter.


End file.
